1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking device comprising a housing, a cooking chamber arranged in the housing, and which can be closed by means of a door, in addition to at least one control and display panel which is provided with an optical luminous display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
To operate electrical domestic appliances it is known to equip them with a luminous display, so that it is also apparent from a distance whether the domestic appliance is switched on or off. DE 1 964 483 discloses for example an oven, in which the luminous display is designed as a light band backlit by a light source. But since the cooking chamber in ovens can also be illuminated without simultaneous heating of the cooking chamber, and thus the associated luminous display signals the on operating mode of the oven only, the luminous display is no indication for the user as to whether the cooking chamber, and thus also the front side of the door closing off the cooking chamber, is hot or cold, so that despite the luminous display there is the danger that the user of the oven will be burnt by the door.